yugioh_metal_sagafandomcom-20200214-history
Miles Rogers
Miles Rogers 'is one of the main protagonists of the ''Yu-Gi-Oh! Metal Saga anime series. He is the adoptive younger brother/sidekick of Evan Hatake and an expert mechanical engineer and technician, as well as an expert duel strategist with an encyclopedia knowledge. He is also one of the co-founders of Team Yu-Gi-Oh!, as well as the team's gadget specialist and overall brains. Physical Appearance Miles is a short and slender young boy with light skin, blue-colored eyes, and short and neat blonde hair with a parting on the left side. For accessories, Miles wears a pair of brown goggles with orange lenses on his forehead, a pair of white gloves and socks with gray fasteners, and a black wristwatch on his left wrist. Miles wears a light green, short-sleeved open sweatshirt with a white hood and white pockets, over a dark green tank-top, with white shorts held by a brown leather, golden rectangular prism-shaped buckle and two Deck pockets on the left and right sides of the belt on his waist, and a pair of orange sneakers with a white strap and a gray sole on each shoe. Personality Miles is a friendly, kind-hearted, sweet-natured and loyal young boy with a plucky "can-do" attitude and an inherited optimism. In his beginnings, he was initially timid and quiet, but he has opened up and become more outgoing over the years. Miles is not one to grab the spotlight for himself and is instead always ready to willing help others without asking for anything in return. Unlike Evan who runs headlong into trouble, Miles plans out the best possible approach to take on a challenge. Logically orientated, Miles relies on facts and science over questionable theories, and believes that every occurrence has an logically explanation. Miles has a distinct love for mechanics and he finds himself most at home in his workshop working on his next creation. Despite his great skills, Miles is very humble about his abilities, never giving them many thoughts, though he has yet to discover his true potential of what he can accomplish. When young and orphaned, Miles often lacked self-confidence and courage. After meeting Evan and gaining his support, as well as being raised like a brother, Miles gained more confidence and belief in himself. However, this status quo, created from Evan's authority over him put a mental stranglehold on Miles that made him dependent on Miles. As such, he often lacked directions and confidence whenever he was on his own. However, after protecting Yu-Gi-Oh! City from Doctor Magnus' forces and without the aid of Evan, Miles realized that he could not depend on Evan forever and had to try on his own. After saving Yu-Gi-Oh! City, Miles realized he could be independent and support himself without Evan, and all he needed was determination and faith. Since then, Miles has become more independent, self-confident, motivated and brave, and can as well rise up to be a real hero when needed, though may still need Evan in case of a problem he can't solve on his own. At times, Miles can be shy in the face of the unknown, but his friends will always help push him out of his comfort zone. Sometimes though, he feels like he has to prove himself to his teammates and go through extreme risks to gain respect, despite others believing that Miles has proven to be a part of a team. He can also be quite naive and big-mouthed, despite his intelligence in dueling, and could get himself and his friends in some tough situations. Miles has a tendency to talk techno-babble, much to the irritation of his friends, meaning that Miles does not always use tact in a situational matter. Nevertheless, Miles is supportive of his friends, willing to be by their side no matter what or how dangerous the situation might be, and do whatever it takes to help them, even if it means sacrificing himself for them. Abilities * History Relationships Family *Unnamed Father (Deceased) *Unnamed Mother (Deceased) *Haru Hatake (Adoptive Grandmother) *Yuzo Hatake (Adoptive Father) *Trisha Hatake (Adoptive Mother, Deceased) *Kari Hatake (Adoptive Older Sister) *Evan Hatake (Adoptive Older Brother and Mentor) *Ren Hatake (Adoptive Older Sister) Friends/Allies *Team Yu-Gi-Oh! **Ryu Kurosaki (Best friend) **Shark Unabara (Best friend and teammate) **Cazz McKnight (Best friend and classmate) **Dawn Kurenai (Close friend) **Serena Unabara **Luna Rubins (Best friend, also love interest) **Fabia Hemsworth **Gong Stone **Chan Lee *Curtis Family **Kya Curtis (Dueling Teacher and mother figure) **Ben Curtis *You Show Duelist School **Kaze Kurenai *DREAM **Alex Gladstone **Darcy **Patrick *State Military **Mustang Unit ***Colonel Troy Mustang ***Lieutenant Madison Hawkeye ***Team Dark ****Captain Aero Hisagi ****Cadet May Brooks ****Cadet Leo Rubins (Best friend and teammate, also friendly rival) **Major Drake Louis Armstrong (Close friend) *Team Future **Yuma Hagane **Emily Amano **Ash Anderson **Rex Hassel *Team Xing **Prince Lin Yung (Close friend) **Natsu **Kon **Toshiro Yujimo **Mei-Fu *Scar's Company **Scar (Former enemy) **Doctor Jim Marcoh **Toki **Zampano (Temporarily bodyguard) **Jerso (Temporarily bodyguard) Rivals * Enemies * Background in Other Media Novels * Movies * Video Games * Decks Miles plays a "Geargia/'''Machine" Deck. Deck Recipe: Geargia Workshop Duels Series Appearances Quotes * Trivia * Site Navigation Category:Characters Category:Humans Category:Males Category:Americans Category:Pre-Teens Category:Duelists Category:Top-Ranked Duelists Category:Hatake Family Category:Yu-Gi-Oh! Second Middle School Students Category:You Show Duelist School Students Category:Team Yu-Gi-Oh! Category:Main Characters Category:Protagonists